Klaine: First Date Holiday
by rumbleroarsarmy9
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt on a surprise vacation for the weekend as their first 'real' date. Fluff. Teeny tiny bit of angst. Klaine, Blurt, Kurt CoBlaine.


**Okay, welcome to my 3rd ever story! Quite excited about this one, I was a little ambitious I think, so I'm not sure it's any good. Please forget about the reasons why this story would not work, like 'Burt would never let Kurt just go on holiday with Blaine, alone, without knowing any details" or 'Did Kurt even pack any luggage?" because these were after thoughts of mine and I didn't want to change the story. Read this pretendingT Kurt's never been to New York.**

**I'm aware that holidays for Klaine fanfics are very cliche, everyone seems to be writing them, so if my story is anything like you've written, I'm very sorry, and would never intend to copy it.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, the song 'Not Alone', or any of the characters or actors, though I'd love to own Klaine/ Chris Colfer and/or Darren Criss if you're offering! ;)**

**Now read, and have fun! Prepare for PURE FLUFF! Reviews very welcome, favourites make me happy. Sorry for the long intro! Thank you! :)**

Blaine knew that now he was dating Kurt, officially, that he would have to step up and be the perfect boyfriend. This, he decided, would start from their first date. Blaine had worried that he was being too.. over the top, when he made the plans, but he decided that since Kurt loved romance, and he loved Kurt, it wouldn't hurt.

Kurt was confused when Blaine had told him he was taking him on a date, their first real date. This wasn't what confused him, it was the time he had suggested. 9am, Kurt was to be picked up from his house, and he was to cancel any plans for the entire weekend. He didn't know what to expect. It was even more of a surprise when saturday morning came around, Kurt got into Blaine's car, and was blindfolded.

When they got to the airport, Blaine knew he would have to un-blindfold Kurt to get through security, but he was determined to keep their destination a secret.

"Blaiiiiineeee, this isn't funny, where are we going!" Kurt had whined like that the whole way, and now he knew he was at an airport, he was even more worried.

"You cannot take me on an airplane, Blaine! I forbid you to spend that much money on our first date! I'd have been happy just going to the Lima Bean for coffee!"

Part of this was a lie. Kurt was ecstatic inside, and couldn't wait to see where they were going. He loved that his boyfriend was taking control and clearly trying to impress him. That being said, he did feel bad that Blaine had spent so much money, and time, in planning whatever they were going to do. _Blaine goes to Dalton_ he thought to himself, _he can obviously afford this._

Blaine was enjoying seeing Kurt so excited but confused. They boarded the plane and Blaine decided that he'd have to tell kurt where they were going, before the pilot did when he made an announcement.

"Okay, Kurt, so, you can't leave now, we're on the plane. I guess it's safe to tell you. I'm taking you to NEW YORK CITY!"

Those last 3 words made Kurt completely freak out.

"WHAT? BLAINE! You can't! No! I mean... REALLY? Oh My GOD!" Kurt screamed, so excited and happy it was starting to cause a commotion on the plane. He pulled Blaine into a very tight hug and chanted:

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you THANK YOU!" over again, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"Anything for you, my love" Blaine replied, laughing at his gorgeous boyfriend's reaction.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, Blaine, seriously!"

"We haven't even had our date yet, the best is yet to come." Blaine hinted, but refused to tell Kurt where they were going for their date.

Kurt gave him puppy dog eyes through the whole flight, which tempted Blaine so much he had to resort to trying not to look at Kurt at all, which was impossible. The flight was fairly short and they took a cab to their hotel. Kurt just stared in awe at the amazing city they were in, and Blaine just stared in awe at his amazing boyfriend, finding him incredibly adorable when he was excited like this.

When they stopped at their hotel, Blaine opened the door of their yellow taxi and opened Kurt's for him. He motioned toward the hotel and Kurt just stared at him, mouth agape.

"W-w-what? We're staying at the RITZ-CARLTON?" He stammered. Blaine nodded, as Kurt freaked out once again. After a few seconds of thought, he seemed to calm down a lot.

"Oh. God, I'm dreaming again, aren't I.. Oh, I was so excited.." Kurt thought out loud, looking disappointed.

"No, this most definitely is not a dream, so don't you get upset! I can't stand to see you sad, especially here, of all places." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand in one of his, and their luggage in the other, and half dragging him into the hotel.

They checked in, and Blaine showed them to their room. "Seperate beds, of course.." He confirmed, ever the gentleman.

They got settled in and unpacked their things quickly, and when they were done, it was around lunch time.

"So, Mr. Hummel, where would you like to go for lunch? We can go anywhere in New York, I promise you. And then I thought after lunch, you might like to do some shopping, my treat."

Kurt just squealed in excitement and pulled Blaine towards him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"This is really too much, Blaine. Where do YOU want to go?" Kurt asked, arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Wherever you are, hun" he replied, earning him another kiss.

The two boys ended up strolling around New York hand in hand in the midday sun. Kurt was forever gasping at the landmarks and places he recognized and had dreamed about endlessly. He could not believe that Blaine had done all this for him, and he was determined to enjoy it as much as possible, though he was fairly content with the fact that he was just with Blaine. Blaine was enjoying being in New York too, though he had been there before on more than one occasion. He felt like he saw it differently, through Kurt's eyes, as though everything was suddenly more exciting.

They ended up in Times Square, and Kurt and Blaine could not stop themselves eating lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe. (A.N I have no idea what the Hard Rock Cafe is like, but I'm assuming it's pretty cool. Was supposed to go there once, but our plans got cancelled. Ended up getting McDonald's. FML) After lunch they went shopping, for what seemed to Blaine like years. Kurt didn't buy much, despite Blaine insisting that he would buy him anything he wanted, but when Kurt found 'the most amazingly gorgeous scarf that would go perfectly with his shoes', and then looked really disappointed at the $400 price tag, Blaine just had to buy it for him, despite all of his protesting. He knew Kurt wanted it really, and sure enough Kurt was even more happy (if it was possible) after it had been bought.

Kurt felt like after all this, he ought to explain to Blaine that he cannot buy his love. And Blaine just replied

"I know, but I love you enough to let you have all my money, if you wanted it.." and Kurt just kissed him. _Where did I find a boyfriend this perfect?_ He thought to himself.

By the evening, the guys were both really worn out from walking and shopping. They stopped on a bench and sat down for a while, and Kurt began to wonder what his date with Blaine would actually be.

"Where are we having dinner?" Kurt asked as Blaine stood up, mumbling something about being late for reservations.

"The Four Seasons." He said nonchalantly.

"That's like, the most expensive restaraunt in New York!" Kurt exclaimed. "I heard you have to book at least a month in advance! We weren't even dating then! Blaine, you have to stop doing this.. It's overwhelming!"

"This whole day is our first date. I just wanted it to be perfect, so it would be good enough for you." Kurt just stared at his boyfriend, blushing and laughing at his cute romanticness.-(A.N- Is that a word? Google says yes, spell check says no..).

"I don't deserve you, or any of this, Blaine. I really don't."

"No, I don't deserve you, my love."

Their dinner was amazing and romantic and perfect, everything Kurt had ever dreamed of in a date. The boys had chatted easily, as they had all day, and got along so well. Blaine had been the perfect gentleman and Kurt had been entirely flattered. Every now and again there were moments of silence, but the two boys just stared into one another's eyes and that was enough. They didn't even need to say anything. And then, Blaine said he had to go to the bathroom, and stood up and left. Kurt believed him, of course, he had no reason to suspect what was about to happen..

In reality, Blaine, beaming with excitement, had gone to speak to the manager about their deal. He had paid for the priviledge of serenading, in front of everyone, his one and only, Kurt. When Blaine started playing the piano, Kurt turned around to see who was playing and what was going on. He was shocked to find Blaine there, pressing the keys into a beautiful melody which Kurt didn't recognize. And then he gave the notes to the pianist and let him continue to play, as he stood up to sing.

I've been alone,

Surrounded by darkness,

I've seen how heartless,

The world, can be..

I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless,

I'll always do my best,

To make, you see,

Blaine made his way over to Kurt as he sang that verse, so he was standing in front of him as he sang:

Baby, you're not alone,

'Cause you're here with me,

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,

'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,

And you know it's true,

It don't matter what'll come to be,

Our love is all we need,

To make it through...

Kurt had tears streaming down his porcelain skin as his boyfriend serenaded him. He held Blaine's hands as he continued to sing and at the end of the song, stood up, held his face in his hands and kissed him more passionately than ever before, feeling totally and truly in love. He fell into his boyfriend's arms and hugged him like he'd never let go.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then Blaine pulled out his extra little gift for Kurt; in a small slim envelope with Kurt's name written on it. Kurt stared, wide-eyed as he reluctantly accepted yet another gift from his boyfriend. He opened it and found 2 tickets.

"Blaine, what.. No, Blaine, you didn't! You shouldn't have! We're going to see Wicked on Broadway? OhmyGod,ohmyGod,ohmyGod!"

"Yes, Kurt, we're going to see Wicked. I know you've always wanted to see it on Broadway, and I want to help you fulfill all of your dreams, starting with this one."

"Blaine, all my dreams have already come true. I found you." Blaine laughed..

"Well, I can always take them back if you don't want them!" He joked.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Kurt shouted, and Blaine just laughed. "I'm joking, sweetie." Blaine reassured his flustered boyfriend.

And they went to the show, and it was perfect. They laughed, and cried, and held hand the whole way through. Leaving the show, walking hand in hand outside into the dark night, Kurt began to cry.

Blaine looked immediately concerned.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong? Don't cry.." he whispered, and pulled him into a hug. Kurt cried on his shoulder and tried to reassure his worried boyfriend.

"Nothing's wrong.. It's the opposite. It's like.. Everything's RIGHT. This has been so, so perfect. I love you, Blaine, I love you so much. Just promise me one thing, you'll never leave me.. I don't think I could take it." He said through his tears.

"Shhh.. Baby, look at me." And Kurt did. He looked up into his boyfriend's golden, now slightly tearful eyes, and he said:

"I love you too. And that is a promise. As long as you love me, I will never, ever leave you. And I will never stop loving you.

And they kissed, one last time that evening, knowing in their hearts that this was it. They had found their missing puzzle peice, they were complete.

The end.

**A.N**

**I had planned more describing, but it got boring so I didn't. I feel like also, I should describe their kisses more, but I end up feeling perverted lol! So it stays as fluff, and nothing more. I mean, the ending may have been the tiniest bit angsty, but you get what I mean. Please review, give me your thoughts- tell me if maybe I should describe more? If I should stick to shorter stories as this one dragged a little, or got repetitive? I don't know, tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


End file.
